Novascotiatopiatropica
Novascotiatopiatropica, officially the Constitutional Monarchy of the Novascotiatopiatropican Peeps, is a country made of of 21 provinces located on the Osirisian continent of Dolenia. Penguin outbreaks occur from time to time even though it isn't really cold, but they are treated as "Peeps" and are considered part of the population. Etymology The country's English name is a combination of Nova, the first name of the Prime Minister, Scotia, from Nova Scotia after they were defeated in one of the most notorious wars of all time, Topia, from the word, 'utopia', and Tropica, from the word, 'tropical'. History Until 1811, the country was originally known as Obelisk and was led by a native named Oberyn. People from Novascotia eventually landed on the Obelisk turf and claimed the land as its own. The Fight Back When the natives fought back, the first leader Nova Kaleidoscopia told his people to fight peacefully and do not wage war with the natives. Instead of being killed and slaughtered, the caught natives were taken into the Novascotians' camp and given food and water before being released. When Oberyn soon realised the new leaders weren't as bad as they thought, the natives soon disappeared and the new occupiers of the land began building urban communities and infrastructure. The Capture of Novascotia In 1815, the people were known as "Peeps" and the country renamed to Novatopiatropica. When Kaleidoscopia found out of the brutality the Novascotian political party were doing to their own people (beatings and executions of everyone who disagreed with their absurd laws), the Peeps banded together to put a stop to it. The Peeps surprise attacked the Nova Scotian political party and let the community inside, where they began to beat and torture the politicians to death. Thus, the Peeps captured Novascotia and renamed the country to Novascotiatopiatropica. The Attack from Canadia In 1819, some of the population banded together to form an alliance called Canadia. These men disagreed with Kaleidoscopia's nice ways and attacked the capital city. When the Canadian leader, Mikel Clegen, broke his way to the entrance into the Parliament House, all hope was lost. Clegen walked up towards Kaleidoscopia and readied to plunge a dagger to his heart, an unlikely saviour emerged. Oberyn, the former leader of the natives, plunged a spear through Clegen's head and saved Kaleidoscopia's life. With their leader gone, Canadia soon disbanded. Oberyn was named co-leader with him and Kaleidoscopia now ruling together over Novascotiatopiatropica. The Penguins In 2004, long after the death of the two first leaders of the nation, the two new co-Prime Ministers, Nova Popia Telescopia, Jr. and Sandor Poffo ruled over the nation with the same kindness as their ancestors. However, a citizen entered the Parliament House and showed them a penguin he said had been wandering on his farm. The penguin talked and revealed that he could speak English and said that his kind heard of this nation's great leaders and would like to serve them as not only citizens but soldiers. The two leaders discussed and without hesitation agreed to the penguin's offer and stated that they would be treated as Peeps should they wish to stay here. The Osirisvision Rebellion After their leader's infamous fail at the July 2015 Osirisvision competition, many rebellions occurred. The co-leader, Sandor Poffo's brother, Gregor, was seen crushing everyone's skulls if they dared try and enter the Parliament House, saving their leaders lives. However, although with many casualties, the rebellion soon died out. Nova Popia Telescopia, Jr. then announced his new bid for the August 2015 Osirisvision competition, leading one man to shout, "For fucks sake, just give up." Relocation to Dolenia Nova Popia Telescopia, Jr. publicly announced that he would relocate the country to Dolenia, ultimately surprising most of the population. However, the relocation allowed Novascotiatopiatropica to be free from outside wars (unless Mikayysia wants to conquer Novascotiatopiatropica via naval assault). The penguin population were also able to transition to the change. Economy Languages The main language spoken in Novascotiatopiatropica is English. The second language was adopted from the natives and is called Novascotiatopiatropican. Education Education normally starts at 6 and normally ends at 18. Primary school comprises of 7 grades while high school comprises of 6 grades. Education is free and compulsory for citizens of Novascotiatopiatropica, while university is also free as long as the student has completed all 13 years of education. Children born in the first six months are given a choice to start school at the age of 5 instead of 6. Health Healthcare is free in Novascotiatopiatropica with many health care centres and facilities located all around the country. Energy and environment Most of Novascotiatopiatropica's energy is electric although some Peeps use solar power. The Novascotiatopiatropican political party agreed to a new law focused at preserving the native fauna and flora of this nation. Culture Music Novascotiatopiatropica loves the kazoo. It is the main musical instrument used in nearly every event in this great nation. Made famous by two wrestlers, the kazoo is now played to the tune of many different songs. A great example of this is when The Simpsons' theme song was played with the kazoo during the annual 2004 Rugby League World Cup. Sports The most popular sporting events in Novascotiatopiatropica are wrestling and rugby league. This is reflected by the country through their #1 rank in both the rugby league and wrestling rankings. Due to the increasing popularity of wrestling, a professional wrestling show was created for entertainment. Cuisine Novascotiatopiatropica is known through Osiris as the largest producer of jalapenos and noodles. Novascotiatopiatropica are famous for making their renowned noodle dish, the "Jalapenos and Seafood Noodle Extravaganza". The dish features jalapenos, prawns, lobster, calamari, fish, noodles and a special secret sauce. Novascotiatopiatropica is also renowned for its highly successful and healthy fast food restaurant, Pineapple Express. Category:Locations Category:Osiris Category:Countries